Right and Wrong
by lilmickey2008
Summary: As their relationship continues, Asya and Mickie soon find themselves drifting apart. Then when someone says the wrong thing, can their relationship survive? Sequel to Black Widow's Web.
1. Staying Apart Makes The Heart Stronger

_**AN: Well here is another story involving Mickie James and my OC, Asya Stewart. As some of you might know, this is going to be femslash, and it will contain girl on girl scenes to the best of my ability. This is a story that is going to lead up to the final story, and that is still a work in progress as this goes on. With that said, let's begin, shall we?**_

**Chapter One: Staying Apart Makes The Heart Stronger**

**She hated this. She really fucking hated this. Asya was still at home, on leave from being shot by Tara, and she literally could not do anything. Katie was at school, and Mickie was on the road performing in TNA. She was going to be on leave for a few months longer, and that was going to drive her nuts. Well, scratch that, she was already driven nuts, because not being able to do anything was making her angry. She couldn't go work out, she couldn't do any work, and that really made her angry. But what really made her angry was not being able to support the family that she had. Katie was living with her, and already looking for her a job to support herself, and Mickie James was a wrestler performing in TNA, something in which she loved.**

**But of all things that really made her sad, it was not being near the woman that she loved, Mickie James. She hated that she was gone most of the time, but Mickie was doing something that she loved, and being a cop was something that Asya loved. So in this relationship, she hated being away and having the woman that she loved be nearly a thousand miles away from her.**

**Letting a tear fall from her face, she laid on her bed, and fell asleep.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mickie found herself running through a hospital, fear and dread in her heart. She knew that Asya was here, and it wasn't for a good reason. She heard from Katie that Asya was shot in the chest trying to protect her from Tara, and Tara was in those two lives because of her. Now all she could do was try to see what she was going through. <strong>_

_**Mickie finally found her way to the room in which Asya was placed in. She calmly walked in, and saw the state that Asya was in. She was laying in bed, her breathing was helped by a machine that was close by. Mickie choked back a sob, and walked in to take a seat right next to her. This was her fault. If she never came to Asya in the first place, Tara never would have kidnapped Katie, Asya wouldn't have had to save her, and Asya would not be in this situation right now. Mickie knew that the only thing that she could do right now was to be here for the woman that she loved. She pulled a seat close to the hospital bed, and took Asya's hand in hers.**_

_**"I'm...I'm sorry...for all of this..." Mickie said through a wall of tears.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mickie woke up, and realized that she was on an airplane, an airplane from <strong>_**Impact! **_**all the way back to Richmond, Virginia. She was going to wonder what happened to her to get in this situation, but she remembered that she was here due to the fact that she was flying home from a show taping. She stretched out her body, and felt strangely relaxed. She missed Asya, who was still home, recovering from the gunshot wound that she recieved almost a year earlier. Mickie knew that Asya hated being at home, not being able to do anything but literally sit there, but what can she do? Asya also urged Mickie to go back to wrestling, because she knew that it was something that she loved to do.**

**The plane slowly made it's decent into the airport, and she knew that at that moment that it was only a matter of time from then on. Mickie smiled, because it was only going to be a matter of moments before she was reunited with the woman that she loved.**

* * *

><p><strong>Whenever Mickie was away from home for a long period of time, Mickie could not wait to get home. She knew that Asya and Katie would be here, waiting for her to get back home, especially Asya, because she would be especially happy to see her girlfriend. As she slowly entered her home, and locked the door behind her, she placed her bags near the front door, and slowly made her way upstairs to where Asya was waiting for her. She opened their bedroom door, and saw Asya sound asleep in her bed. Mickie smiled, and slowly stripped out of her clothes to the fact that she was only wearing her bra and panties. She slowly slid into bed beside the woman that she loved.<strong>

**Mickie was about to kiss her goodnight when she noticed that there were tear stains on her face, and that caused the older woman to be concerned immediately.**

_**What is she crying about? What is wrong with her? **_**Mickie asked herself. **_**I hope that it wasn't something that I did. Maybe me being away is what caused this...**_

**Mickie didn't think about it further. All she did was pull Asya close to her, and fell asleep herself...**

* * *

><p><strong>Mickie's eyes shot open when she heard a sound right next to her. On instinct alone, she turned to see Asya laying there, but tears were streaming from her eyes, and it seemed to her that she was fighting someone in her sleep. Mickie did not know what to do, but the more time went on, the more violent the thrashing became.<strong>

**Right when Mickie was going to bring Asya out of her sleep, Asya laid back down, and didn't move for a while. Mickie, completely worried about her girlfriend, wondered if she should wake her up to check on her.**

**Mickie ran a hand through Asya's brown hair, and almost on Mickie's contact with her, Asya began to breath peacefully, and she stopped crying. Then Asya began to sleep peacefully. Mickie laid back down, but she didn't go back to sleep, she wanted to make sure that Asya was not going to have another nightmare.**

**After a while of Asya falling asleep and not making another noise, Mickie smiled, and fell asleep on her own.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright, now it is time to clear somethings up. One, if it was not made clear in the first Author's Note that I typed at the begginning of this story, this is a regular story, not a series of one shots. Two, I plan on this story being finished on the same night as Bound For Glory. With that said, stay tuned to see what happens next!<strong>_


	2. Of Pain and Love

_**AN: Now the story continues. We see what is going to happen as the two women Asya and Mickie try to continue their relationship, but of course, the strain of their past relationships can wear on their current one. Will it, and what will happen as a result of it?**_

**Chapter Two: Of Pain and Love**

**She hated to see Asya like this. Mickie, pretending to be sleep, watched Asya get up, and wipe her eyes. It was apparent that she had another bad dream, but she either slept right through it, or she was crying because of something else. Asya slid out of the bed that they shared, and entered the bathroom. She heard the shower start, the pulling back of the curtain, and Asya then getting into the shower. Mickie quickly got out of the bed, and listened at the door, placing her ear to it.**

**With the water running full blast, Mickie heard Asya soft crying through the water and the wooden door. Mickie felt absolutely terrible when she heard her lover crying. She knew what that felt like, because Tara made her like that many times, but Tara was gone now, and now she was with someone that really lvoved her. What really hurt Mickie was the fact that someone that she cared about was feeling pain, and there was nothing that the brunette could do about it, or was it?**

* * *

><p><strong>Asya walked out of the shower, and into the bedroom that she and Mickie shared. There was where she saw Mickie laying on the bed, waiting for her to come out and join her. Asya went over to the dresser, and grabbed some underwear. She slid them on under her robe, and slid a heavy sweat shirt on over her head, and laid on the bed beside Mickie.<strong>

**"Asya, are you feeling alright? Last night it seemed as though you were having a bad dream last night." Mickie said, taking her girlfriend's hand in hers.**

**"I am fine now, but I did have a nightmare last night." Asya said.**

**"What happened in it?" Mickie asked her.**

**"Are you sure that you want to know?" Asya asked her, almost in a tone that was a warning in disguise.**

**"Yes, I want to know." Mickie said sweetly.**

**"Alright." Asya said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "It was the night that Gail was killed. I was on the ground, and Tara was beating me, and beating me. She would have killed me if Gail didn't step in. She died because of me. She died trying to protect me."**

**"Asya, I want to know, what else happened?" Mickie said in a comforting tone, but in reality, she really wanted to know what happened.**

**"I woke up the next morning at the hospital, wondering where I was, and then I saw Gail's mother come in, and she told me that Gail was gone." Asya said, crying really bad at the moment. Mickie wondered if she should do anything to calm her down, but Asya began to cry worse.**

**Asya was sobbing now, and Mickie just pulled the younger woman to her, and let Asya cry into her shoulder. The death of her fiancee and living without the woman that she loved was something that she was still getting used to. Hell, how was she ever going to get used to that? Mickie never knew what losing someone close to you was like, but this was something that Asya went through, and she was not going to get over in a matter of days, weeks or even years.**

**All she could do was stand there and hold her, and make sure that the person she loved was feeling alright.**

* * *

><p><strong>As stated earlier, Asya hated being homebound, or whatever you called the situation that she was in. She was going to be home, alone sometimes because Katie would be out doing her own thing, and Mickie would be in Florida, performing at TNA live, and shows around the world. She would watch the shows, some times. The words 'some times' are used because even though it is scripted, she really couldn't stand seeing the woman that she loved being hurt, fake or not.<strong>

**Anyways, back to present day, Asya was laying in her room, just staring at the tv when Katie called her, telling her to come downstairs. Asya sighed, andwalked downstairs to see what the fuss was. Katie just stood there, pointing at the screen, and there Asya saw what she most feared.**

**Mickie was lying on the ground, as paramedics were tending to her. She was ill not responding, and they loaded her into an ambulance, and drove her off to the nearest hospital.**

**"Wow. Do you think that she is alright?" Katie asked her.**

**"Sure. She is just acting. That is just scripted acting." Asya said, literally forcing herself to keep her voice steady.**

**"Uh, are you okay?" Katie asked, looking at her with a concerned look on her face.**

**"Sure. I'm...I'm fine." Asya said. **

**Katie nodded her head and continued to watch the show that she was watching. Asya walked upstairs, and into her room. She laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The moment that the sight of seeing the woman she loved lying on the ground, motionless, that brought tears to her eyes.**

_**I hope that Mickie is alright, I really do. **_**Asya said, crying herself to sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is what Asya hated. This is what Asya hated and feared the most. <strong>

**The night had turned from a peaceful, and quiet night, then a hellstorm was ripping through the city. She never got over the fear of rainstorms, because in all honesty and reality, she never needed to. When storms hit while she was at home, she was always with someone. Whether it was her parents, her siblings, and in present situations, Gail and now Mickie, she had someone to protect her, or rather make her feel safe. When the thunder shook the house, and Asya right out of her sleep, she reached over, and felt for Mickie, and some type of comfort, but that is when the truth hit her, and hit her hard in the heart. This right here is what Asya hated and feared the most. **

**Mickie was not there for her when she needed her the most.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: It is starting here, the main plot is starting here. In the next chapter, the friction between them starts, and it will get worse. What will happen? Wait and find out!<strong>_


	3. Here Is Where The Strain Begins

_**AN: In the last chapter, Asya witnessed the woman that she loved being loaded into an ambulance. It was obvious that it was an scripted sequence that Mickie was in, but it didn't mean that it still didn't hurt for Asya to be in that situation. Just when Asya thought that things between her and Mickie were going to be great, things start to get a little strained.**_

**Chapter Three: Here Is Where The Strain Begins**

**Asya was finally able to get to sleep early in the morning, but she still was missing the love of her life that was supposed to be asleep right next to her. That is something that she was supposed to be used to by now, but the fact that it kept happening was something that she could not ignore either. This was something that either she had to confront Mickie about, or she had to go and talk about with someone. She wondered what she was going to do, because this was straining and she was going to probably lose the woman that she wanted to marry, again. Asya was not about to let that happen, she couldn't.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was the way that she always felt when she returned home from being on the road all the time, but she was glad to be home. Mickie dropped her stuff at the door, and walked up the steps towards the bedroom, and slowly opened it. As was the normal in this situation, Asya was asleep in her bed. Mickie smiled as she was used to seeing her girlfriend asleep peacefully. <strong>

**As she was removing her clothes, she winced when she was pulling off her shirt off of her shoulders, because her right one was injured, and she had it taped. She slipped on one of Asya's sweatshirts that was nearby, wincing once again at the fact that she had to pull it on over her head. She then climbed into bed next to her, and fell asleep.**

**She hoped that everything was going to be alright, but something in the back of her mind was telling her that this was not going to be a smooth ride for much longer...**

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later, Mickie woke up, and felt around for Asya. She was not there, so she figured that she stepped downstairs for a moment. She sighed, and figured that she should go see what she was doing.<strong>

**The moment that she entered the living room, she noticed that Katie was there, but Asya was gone, glancing out of the window, Mickie noticed that her car was not there either. She turned to Katie to see what was going on.**

**"Katie, where is Asya?" Mickie asked her.**

**"She had to go to the office because her boss wanted to talk to her." Katie asked. "Are you feeling alright? What happened last night really looked like it did you in."**

**"I am fine, just a sprained shoulder." Mickie smiled. "What did Asya go to the station for anyway?"**

**"Honestly, I have no idea." Katie answered. "She really seems out of it, anyway."**

**"Really? What is wrong with her?" Mickie asked, now fully concerned.**

**"You." Katie said at once.**

**"Me?" Mickie said in disbelief. "What did I do to her? I did not do anything to her?"**

**"Micks, that is sort of the point." Katie said. "There is no way that Asya is going to get over what happened to by big sister in a matter of months, or ever. That is not going to leave her."**

**"I was wondering, how close was Gail and Asya? I don't want to ask Asya that because it was a really touchy issue with her." Mickie asked.**

**"They lost their virginity to each other. That is how close they are to each other." Katie said. "She really loves you though, but we are just going through a hard time now. We all are."**

**"I know." Mickie said. "I know."**

* * *

><p><strong>The minute that Asya walked into the police station, she felt as though she returned to her second home. She stood there, taking in the atmosphere of her office, and smiled. She saw her partner sitting at her desk working. Asya smiled, and walked over to her desk, taking a seat.<strong>

**"Well, look who finally decided to show up." Asya's partner, Alexis said, looking at her. "It is nice that you are here again. How are things going for you?"**

**"Better." Asya said. "It is good to get out of the house, and I just wanted to swing by to see how things were going without me."**

**"Things are going well. Tara is going on trial next month, so you are going to be needed to testify." Alexis said. "How are things going between you and Mickie, anyway?"**

**"Fine, all things considering." Asya said with a hint of sadness in her voice.**

**"Really? What's wrong?" Alexis asked her friend.**

**"She is on the road all of the time, and it seems that the only time she is home is when she needs a place to sleep." Asya said.**

**"Well, to be fair, she is a wrestler, and she will be on the road a lot. Also, it is not as if you didn't know that something like this was not going to happen. I mean, this is not new to you." Alexis said, trying to be as sincere as she possibly can.**

**"You are not making me feel better." Asya said.**

**"Sorry. Look, don't worry, I am sure that things will get better between the two of you." Alexis said.**

**"I hope so, because I really love her." Asya said.**

* * *

><p><strong>Asya walked back into her home a little after 9:00 PM to find Katie passed out asleep on the couch. Asya pulled a blanket over her, and walked towards her room. She knew Mickie was home, and she was looking forward to seeing her before she left again. Asya walked into their room, and saw that Mickie was sitting there, her shoulder bandaged from her injury.<strong>

**"What happened?" Asya asked.**

**"I hurt myself working out." Mickie said. "I am going to be fine, I just have to take it easy for a while."**

**"Mickie, I can't stand to see you hurt. Why don't you just call off and wait until you are better to wrestle?" Asya asked her in a sincere tone of voice.**

**"You don't get it. It is not that simple. I have to keep performing, because if I don't, I might miss my chance to be at Bound For Glory." Mickie said, in a irritable tone.**

**"What I don't get is why you are willing to kill yourself for a piece of leather and tin that you are going to lose in a matter of weeks once again." Asya shot back.**

**Mickie stood up, glared right into her face, and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door in the process. Asya left the room, slamming the door as well. **

**Well, this was going to be a really fun time, wasn't it?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well that was their first argument as a couple, and it will get worse from there. On another note, I said that this is going to end on the night of Bound For Glory, and I might have to update this story twice in one week to make that happen. Okay, stay tuned for more!<strong>_


	4. Right and Wrong

_**AN: Asya and Mickie had a little tift last week, and it is going to spill over into the next morning and beyond. With the end of the story in sight, something big is going to happen, and it is going to happen right here.**_

**Chapter Four: Right and Wrong**

**This was terrible. There was an air between the two of them, and it was not a good one. Asya laid in her bed, as Mickie was near the opposite edge of it. Asya took a quick glance at the back of Mickie's head, and turned away from her. It felt as though there was something really big and bad was brewing, and it was going to rip them apart. It was bad, they were both mad at each other, and rightfully so, in both cases. Asya was mad that Mickie was not there for her when she really needed her to be, plus Mickie wanted Asya to quit being a cop, something that she was doing and wanted to do for the longest time now. Mickie was mad at Asya because she had no confidence in Mickie being **_**Knockout **_**champion. Asya regretted what she said, but at the same time, her stupid pride was what kept her from apologizing in the first place.**

**Not that she wanted to, because she knew that Mickie was either going to be gone again soon enough, and then things were going to be back to normal. Right?**

**WRONG...**

* * *

><p><strong>Asya woke up the next morning, and rolled over to see where Mickie was, and to no real surprise, she was not there. Asya sat up for a moment, to get her bearings, and to think where Mickie might have gone. After thinking for a few minutes, Asya figured out that Mickie probably went out for a jog, or went to go work out either way. Asya felt more than a little worried, because Mickie was never mad at her like this. This argument really was scaring her, and she did not know what she was going to do. She was not going to lose the woman that she loved over a petty argument, she refused to let something like that happened. <strong>

**Asya slid out of their bed, then climbed downstairs, looking around for anything out of the ordinary. She looked to the front door, and saw a suitcase packed in the corner near the front door. Asya was going to wonder what was happening and who put the suitcase near the door, but then she realized that today was Wednesday, and Mickie was flying out soon enough, anyway. **

**She sat at the kitchen counter, wondering what she should do to make this right between the two of them. Apologizing was the one thing that had to happen above anything else, but then again, what else was she going to do? She loved Mickie, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. She really wanted to make Mickie her wife, but what and how was she going to do that?**

* * *

><p><strong>There were a lot of things that Mickie had to think about. She still was a little steamed that Asya would put down the work that she did as a wrestler, something that she loved to do for the longest time now. Asya loved her, she knew that with the most confidence that she had in her life, but there was no doubt that she was still hung up on Gail. She understood that, but it really was getting on her nerves. Asya was comparing her to someone that was dead for a while now, and Mickie was starting to get pissed off at that. Asya was with her now, and she really should get over what happened to her, but she knew that was not going to happen any time soon, most likely.<strong>

**Mickie knew that she had to talk to Asya about how she felt. She hoped that she would understand.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mickie walked into her home a few hours after she left to work out. She had to leave in a few hours, so she had to get ready. She was not going to be back until Monday, if that early. She had to talk to Asya, so she figured that she was upstairs. She headed up there to talk to her, and she was right, she was there, and it was obvious that Asya was waiting for her.<strong>

**"I knew that you were here. I wanted to talk to you." Mickie said.**

**"About what?" Asya said, bracing herself for something that might happen.**

**"I love you very much, but I am tired of you moping about what happened to you and Gail." Mickie said, sort of letting her pent up anger loose. **

**"Excuse me?" Asya said, not believing what she was hearing from Mickie. Mickie took a deep breath, and continued.**

**"I know what happened to you was tragic and all, but you need to let it go, and move on." Mickie said finally.**

**"I lost the woman I love, and the woman that I love now is telling me to let it go as if what happened to me was easy to get over." Asya said, in both anger and disbelief. "What happened to us was tragic, and I lost someone close to me."**

**"I know!" Mickie said. "You keep saying that and thinking about it like it keeps happening to you!"**

**"Well, why do you keep bringing up what Tara was doing to you?" Asya said, trying to put her in the same position.**

**Mickie knew that was too far, but what she was going to say was too farther.**

**"At least Tara is still alive." Mickie said coldly.**

**Then it happened. Asya did what she never thought that she should do. After hearing what Mickie said about Tara and Gail, Asya slapped Mickie in the face. A moment after she did, she was shocked at what she did, and regret filled her body.**

**"Mickie, I-" Asya said, before Mickie cut her off.**

**Mickie felt her lip, and shook her head. She marched right passed Asya, grabbed her suitcase, and left the home.**

**"Mickie! I'm sorry!" Asya screamed, her face with tears streaming down her face.**

**Mickie didn't say a word as she drove away, leaving Asya crushed as she did so.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The final chapter is up Sunday. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>_


	5. Epilogue

_**AN: Well, this is the final chapter of the story, and if all goes well, I am going to post this at least an hour after **__**Bound for Glory**__** is over. Also, this might be a little short, and by that I mean either exactly 1000 words or a little less. Okay, here it is.**_

**Chapter Five: Epilogue**

_**God, did she ever fuck up. She fucked up big time. After what she did, there was no way that she was going to be able to make it up to Mickie now. But there had to be something that she could do. There was no way that she could let everything that the two of them had be broken up and threw away just like that. Asya knew that she had to do something before she was going to lose the woman that she loved forever...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Asya sat there on the edge of her bed, fratically calling Mickie, and leaving messages, sobbing badly, begging, and flat out pleading for her forgiveness for what she did to her. Mickie was not responding, and that caused Asya's heart to break even more. She gave up, on contacting Mickie for the time being, and just laid there on her bed. She wondered what she was going to do, but then something on her counter caught her eye. She stood up, and looked a the piece of paper.<strong>

**It was a ticket to Bound for Glory. She wondered if she could just make it. It didn't matter, she had to try and do something. She had to do something to try and get Mickie to forgive her. **

**Before she knew it, she packed her clothes, and she was out the door, heading towards the city that was hosting **_**Bound For Glory**_**, desperate to get the woman that she loved back to her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mickie couldn't believe what Asya did to her a few hours earlier. Asya actually had the nerve to put her hands on her, and it was all because they had an argument, mostly about what their past lovers were doing. It still pissed Mickie off as she sat there in her locker room, getting her gear on. She looked in the mirror at her face, and she had no sign of damage there. She flashed back to when Tara would beat her, and when she was finished, she stood over her, berating her. When Asya hit her, Mickie remembered the regret and remorse that was on her face when she did her.<strong>

**Maybe, just maybe...**

**"No, the moment that she hit me, she ended our relationship." Mickie said to herself. **

**"Mickie, your on. Your match is starting." An attendant said.**

**"Thank you." Mickie said to the attendant. She stopped her crying, cleaned up her face, and when her music played, she stepped through the curtain.**

* * *

><p><strong>As Asya was sitting in the crowd, she watched Mickie come down to the ring, and it was only then that she finally get why Mickie was so serious about being a wrestler. She looked absolutely electric as she made her way out to the ring. She had a glow in her face, something that could not be explained just by looking at her.<strong>

**This is where Mickie truly belonged. In that ring, doing what she does best. Asya sat down and watched as she finally get why Mickie was so passionate about this sport that they have both came to love.**

**It was a hard fought battle, but Velvet Sky came out as the new **_**Knockout's **_**Champion. As Mickie made her way up the ramp, Asya noticed that she had a look of disappointment on her face. As Velvet Sky was celebrating in the ring, Mickie was already in the back, and Asya sighed, knowing what she was going to have to do.**

**She took a deep breath, and followed Mickie to the backroom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mickie quickly slid out of her wrestling gear, and headed towards the shower. She always felt her disappointment rise when she lost a match, especially a title match. The more that it happened, the more she got used to it, sure, but it was something that always would hurt for a while afterwards. Then on top of that, Asya had the nerve to hit her. What in the fuck would she do that for? She knows what she went through, with being abused by Tara and the mindset that put her in. She loved Asya with all of her heart, and she wanted to forgive her, but she wanted to torment her a little first, and she knew just how to do it.<strong>

**Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself, and stepped out towards her clothes, and found someone already folding them and held them out to her.**

**"Hey, I saw what happened out there, I honestly thought that you were going to win that match." Asya said sweetly, holding out her clothes for her.**

**"Just what in the hell are you doing here?" Mickie said in a cold tone of voice. "Didn't have enough of beating me?"**

**"I deserved that." Asya said, taking what Mickie was doing to her. "I wanted to apologize for what I did. That was way out of line, and what I did to you was way over the line, especially after what you went through with Tara."**

**Mickie didn't say a word, all she did was grab her clothes, and got dressed in silence, no doubt Asya was watching her, playing right into the trap that she was laying for her.**

**"You really hurt me, you know. Hitting me was something that I cannot get over in a night. Why should I?" Mickie said, straightening out her shirt while she looked at Asya.**

**"I am totally sorry for what I did." Asya said, her voice with deep regret. "I am willing to do anything to get you to forgive me."**

**"Anything?" Mickie asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"Anything. You name it." Asya said.**

**"Fine. Let's go." Mickie said, grabbing her things and leaving, having Asya follow along, close behind.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was a silent drive to the hotel in which Mickie was staying, but when they finally arrived, Mickie stopped the car, and climbed out, Asya following behind without needing Mickie to tell her to do so. They went into the hotel room, and Mickie flicked on the light. Then Mickie crossed the room, sitting on the only bed in the room.<strong>

**"On your knees." Mickie said. Asya didn't protest, and did as she was told. She got on her knees, looking to Mickie for further instructions.**

**"Crawl to me, now." Mickie demanded. Asya crawled over to where Mickie was sitting, and waited for what else Mickie wanted to do to her.**

**"Wait." Mickie said suddenly. Mickie stood up, and handcuffed Asya's hand behind her back. Mickie then stood her up and threw her on the bed. She then violently ripped the clothes from her body until the only thing that Asya had left on was her black bra and panties.**

**"What are you going to do to me?" Asya asked her.**

**"Anything I want to do to you." Mickie said, then she leaned up towards her ear, and whispered.**

**"I forgive you for hitting me, but if you do it again, I will break up with you for good." Mickie said in a whisper. Then she began to assault her girlfriend's body, fueled by pure lust.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was an hour later, and Mickie was laying snuggled up against Asya, who was breathing deeply, trying to regain her senses after orgasming three times in a row. It was a good thing that they were on the same terms, and happy again. Asya was going to accept that Mickie loved wrestling, and they were going to have to work that into their relationship, as well as Asya being a cop again once she goes off of leave.<strong>

**"I love you, Asya Stewart." Mickie hummed into her ear.**

**"I love you too, Mickie." Asya smiled. "Mickie, do you think that you can uncuff me please? I promise to be good."**

**"No, not a chance. I am not done with you yet." Mickie said, rolling onto Asya once more.**

_**Well, this is going to be interesting, isn't it? **_**Asya thought to herself.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I am sorry for not posting this right after Bound for Glory, but I had to re edit the story a little bit. Anyways, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>_


End file.
